Lost Jedi
by Zeperoth
Summary: Over a thousand years ago, The Jedi council along with the existing Republic, sent me and hundreds of others as seeds to start new life in a different galaxy, that wasn't plagued by all the wars between the Jedi and the Sith. I am a seed. I am a lost Jedi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Ugh, morning _was my first coherent thought that day when I swung my legs out of my bed and onto the cold linoleum floor of my bedroom. "I hate Mondays," I mumbled as I pawed the sleep from my eyes. Staggering on sleepy legs, I felt around for some clean clothes, not bothering to examine what I retrieved from the closet and pulling on a pair of sweats**.** Walking lazily down the hall, I snagged a towel from the closet only to growl when I found my sister had beaten me to the shower.

"Come on!" I called around my drowsiness. "You've had the first shower every day for the entire year! Don't you think it's time to be, I don't know, nice?" All I got in response was the sound of the bathroom door locking and a soft snicker. Grumbling to myself, I went back to my roomto tumble into the clean clothing, muttering cursesunder my breath. I knew for sure that she would take the rest of the hot water gleefully.

With some sense of revenge, I snagged the last two waffles from the freezer. The ones my sister April had had expressly dibsed two days to say, I didn't feel any guilt as I popped them in the toaster before setting myself up for a cat nap at the kitchen table as I waited for them to cook.

"Morning!" My mom said as she rounded the corner, in her every-cheery mood. Lifting my head, I managed to garble out some version of good morning, but that was all and I returned to the comforting darkness of the crook of my arm. An exasperated sigh reached my ears as I was chided.

"Stop being so moody all the time!" She reasoned. "It's not good for your health." Now, for anyone who didn't know my mom, her offering "good for your health" tips would see it as simple affection. But in reality it's the irritating mind of a psychologist picking at your brain. Unfortunately for me, the irritation and mind shrinking was a normalcy.

When I heard the waffles pop up, I sprang to my feet and snatched them, burning hot, from the toaster. I didn't even notice the heat as I scarfed them down, much to my mother's discomfort. But I was too focused on my food to notice her nervous shifting. And what made the heated tongue worth it was April's expression when she walked into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around her head.

"Are those mine?" She cried, lunging forward just as I popped the last bit into my mouth. Grinning around a mouthful of waffle, I nodded, sidestepping herflying body."I DIBSED those! Mom!" And there she went, crying to mother. As per usual.

Shaking my head, I ascended the stairs, leaving behind my mother's gentle scolding and my sister's tearful accusations. Pushing open the door to my room, I hunted around for my discarded text book that was hidden somewhere amidst the strewn books, clothes and blankets. Eventually I found it, tucked under the corner of my bed and, at the sound of a horn outside, stuffed it in my bag and took off down the stairs. Snagging my jacket as I left, I gave a half wave to my mom and emerged into the downpour.

Through the sheets of liquid, I had trudged down my driveway and hopped onto the bus with a mumbled, "hello," to Gary, the driver. The ride was long and boring, as usual, but I could feel a different crackle in the air. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. With a sudden jerk, I was pulled from my thoughts and sighed when the bus pulled into the school's driveway. Standing quickly as it stopped, I followed the other students off all the while wondering what the day would hold.

In retrospect, I realize that my intended readers won't know who I am. My name is Grant Karlson. I live in a small town, small enough that I have to go an hour out of the way to go to school. I've spent most of my life here, growing up wandering the woods behind my house. I guess I'm of average height and build, being just less than six feet. I have red hair, which now that I think about it, probably contributes to my standing out from the main "friend circles" at my school. As a matter of fact, I don't even just stand out; if that was all it was I'd be happy with my lot in life. I guess you could call me the normal kid. The one that doesn't really make an impression. But I have a secret. One that is potentially deadly.

I'm one of the last Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember much of my home, the Empire. But I do remember my last day there clearly. I remember boarding the ship.. and something about the Empire "cleansing" my planet.

Jerked from my reverie by the jostle of students around me, I blinked slightly before heading into the drab school building. I shouldered my way roughly through the throngs of students, keeping my head down and trying to appear invisible. Unfortunately, today was not one of the days were I could skate by.

"Hey! Douche bag!" An all too familiar male voice called. I stopped and glancing behind me, I recognized who he was. With a sigh, I realized that I was only feet away from my locker and first class as well.

"Blane." I stated calmly, lifting my head to face him square on. Most days, I would try my best to avoid conflict. But for some reason, I just couldn't seem to do it. Not that day. Perhaps it was because I had had to spend over two years dealing with this idiot thug and I was just tired. Turning, I dropped my bag, tossing it lightly in the direction of where a crowd was forming. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, hostility lacing my voice.

"Ooooh!" Blane taunted, pulling a laugh from his lackeys. "You finally grow a pair little prick?" Shaking my head, I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my face.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

Anger flitted across his face a few seconds later when he realized that he was being mocked. He took a step forward, intimidation clear in his list of plans. Peering upwards, the annoying rat was only a head taller and, thankfully, his friends were more my size.

"I think you should back down shorty," he dropped his voice, trying to sound threatening and succeeding in sounding more like the pig he was.

Not sparing a glance at the goon, I grinned and said, "Now, why would I do that?" The crowd began whisper and murmur as they place bets on what was about to happen. I ignored them. Blane's lackeys, whose names I could never quite remember, circled around me. Peering over both shoulders, I kept them both in my peripheral. "What?" I asked. "Are you going to beat me?" Chuckling at my own sarcasm, I continued to watch the dogs. Apparently, they thought this was a good idea and Blane signalled the two forward.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I watched, amused at as they raised their fists, and began to tease them. "You both have terrible stance. My little sister could do better." Just as I wished, this set them off and they rushed me.

The first thug threw a wild punch. To slow, I thought as I caught his wrist, re-directing his fist, I spun his arm behind his back, threatening to break multiple bones in him arm. Noticing the second idiot who thought he could fight try to make his move, I planted my elbow on the shoulder of Thug 1, tugging at his wrist it dislocated. Spinning on Thug 2 I planted my foot in his solar plexus, knocking him back and knocking the air out of him.

With a bored sigh, I stepped away from the now groaning pair and headed over to where I had tossed my bag. Leaning down, I had just clasped my fingers around the strap when someone grabbed my shirt collar, spun me around and slammed their fist into my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_I can remember the ship rocking and shaking through what I later learned to be a blockade of Imperial Star Destroyers. Mother had always told me the ship was supposed to rock like that…_

I saw stars. Bright ones too. Sort of like the ones people always say they see after getting hit in the head (when no one really believes them). I staggered back into what must have been a wall, or a door or someone else with my vision still spinning. All I could see through bleary eyes was a tall figure. Blane, if I guess._What was he doing here?_ I thought to myself. Luckily for me I didn't have to ponder long. My memory was helped along by a massive fist to the gut.

_Right. That._

Crumpling to the floor, I clutched at my stomach and groaned. And, just as I had hoped, Blane was too arrogant to keep an eye on me. He turned away to gain approval from the crowd, filled mostly with his friends and my not so friendly acquaintances. As I climbed to my feet, right hand pressed to tender ribs, a series of low _oohs_ and_ ahhs_ whispered through -the crowd. Poor, dimwitted Blane, took a few seconds to compute what was happening.

Swirling around to face me again, I saw a flash of surprise cross his face as he saw I was on my feet, but quickly masked it with a smirk. "Still standing eh?"

He stepped toward me, leer still in place, and shoved both his hands square on my chest. At the same instant, I knocked his push apart and away from me. One of his giant and clumsy paws sailed over each of my shoulders. As his weight and momentum carried him forward, I ducked his outstretched and vulnerable arms and easily stepped out of the way of another blow.

Blane lurched forward a few feet with a bewildered expression and a handful of kids snickered.

"I'd like to think so," I said sarcastically, mimicking his tone rather well, I thought. That did not impress him and he grunted like an enraged bull. Fitting.

Grumbling low in his throat, he turned and charged with his head down, aiming to tackle me or something. Once again, luck seemed to be on my side as his face collided with my knee. But he did have weight on me, so I guess he half succeeded in his goal. As we tumbled on the ground exchanging both well, and poorly aimed blows, we were both stopped when we heard a thundering voice. Seconds later, we were lifted off the ground by our collars

"BOTH OF YOU. OFFICE. NOW!"

Of course. It had to be Mr. J. His biceps had to be as big around as most built guys' thighs. He managed to carry Blane and I clear to the other end of the school to sit in opposing chairs. We glared at each other as our bruises and cuts began to swell and bleed.

"In." The principle said coldly, calculating gaze raking up and down our disheveled appearance.

"Ladies first," I teased as Blane stood. I savored my small victory, watching the anger shake through his arms.

Sitting across from the larger-than-necessary desk and leather chair, Principle A. McCalihan, Phd (as she always made a point of mentioning) continued to watch us. She was an older woman, mid-late forties, and kept her short brown hair immaculately in check, accenting her bony facial structure.

Now, as you can imagine, the following ranting tirade was long, irritable, and, quite frankly, unhelpful. Neither myself nor my counterpart could get a word in edgewise and if we so much as shifted in our seat, we were rewarded with and icy glare, or snide remark.

_I wonder if these walls are sound-proof?_ I thought to myself as my mind began to wander to faraway places. To my favorite places in the woods behind my house, and the hours upon hours exploring. _Probably not, _I amended when the principal slammed her hand against the desk to accentuate her point.

Eventually, after being given a week out of school suspensions for our conflict, our parents were called. Blane's father was particularly vocal over the phone, and I actually felt bad for the guy. For the barest sliver of a minute.

However, what truly scared me was my mother's soft and even voice, barely audible as I listened in on her conversation with the secretary.

I knew that tone.

I was in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_The stasis pods were a new feeling for me, for I had never even left my home planet, let alone be placed in a long term stasis pod on a massive colony ship._

The tongue lashing went as expected. Long, drawn out, and vicious. My Mother ripped up one side of me and down the other and her accusations became more and more outlandish. Finally I escaped to the sanctuary of my room and slammed the door. After the crash subsided I mumbled "well that was louder than I expected" to myself and tossed my bag to some obscure corner of my room. Stepping to my window I slid it open took the survival knife my father gave me and strapped it to my belt.

Clambering out onto the roof, I made my way to its lowest point, and dropped to the ground. "ow." I grumbled, as I botched the roll I used to try and break my fall. Walking off the sore leg I strode down onto a very familiar path. A path that I hadn't walked for a very long time. My father, before he left, made a sign out a piece of driftwood from some vacation that happened before I was born. He had carved into the sign "_The Path of Light"_ and whenever I asked about it (Basically every time we walked past it) he would smile slightly and ensure me that I would understand someday.

The old trail was slightly grown over, and clearly hadn't been used for a few years. There were ferns and small shrubs, and the scattered young pine tree beginning its growth. But nonetheless, the path was visible, so I moved on. As I walked I remembered the times I walked through these trees with my father. How he would explain things like what the names to certain plants are. The types of trees, or the names of the songbirds. Then I stopped and smiled, and saw a still clear spot on the trail. It was a line my father had drawn, that signaled the "start" line to the races we had in and amongst the trees. Feeling slightly nostalgic I shrugged and started jogging.

The increase in pace worked as a release for the stress of the day and I found myself running. Going faster and faster until it was all I could do to not run head-long into a tree. As I was nearing the end of my capacity to sprint I felt that… Feeling. The same one from that morning. "_..The hell?"_ I questioned myself, and stopped running. It was a mix of dread and... Something. I still couldn't place it. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the feeling and grumbled "I ate some bad waffles this morning."

Almost subconsciously I started walking again. This time my eyes wandered and I took in exactly where I was.

"Wait." I said aloud. "Where am I?"

I looked around; much more carefully this time but all that did was solidify the feeling. I had never gone this far into the woods before. "_Dad must have had us turn around earlier when I was a kid"_ I thought to myself. But there was still plenty of cleared paths, to follow so I chose to keep walking. It must lead somewhere, right?

I had just been about to conclude that the trail wasn't leading anywhere special; I saw something odd in and amongst the roots of the overgrown trail. A singular cobblestone. I made a small grunting noise of interest and decided to keep walking. Only at this point did I notice a change in the forest. I was a hell of a lot denser, and the trail was quite clearly fading. "Come on..." I mumbled "don't stop now." Within moments I was pushing myself through brush and tree branches, earning myself a nice painful slash just beneath my right eye, "thanks for that" I complained to the tree, feeling the need to whisper for some reason.

As if in apology the path suddenly opened again, and was clearer than ever. A roughly hewn cobblestone pathway leads the way to a large stone courtyard, with a small pillar in the center. The stones were laid in such a way that they encircled the pillar, and made it seem taller than it actually was. The pillar itself was a slightly darker grey than that of the other rocks, and stood to about my waist.

"I swear to god if I find a freakin' cultist hiding around a corner here…" I grumbled to myself, trying to get the sinking feeling in my gut to leave. My pace slowed considerably, I advanced towards the center of the courtyard and the pillar, subconsciously having drawn my knife. As I neared the pillar, everything seemed... heavier. As if the wind that blew the leaves wasn't as fast or strong. And that my own legs wouldn't move as I wanted them to. "What is this?" I said in a voice that was barely audible, even to me. Regardless something responded, for I felt that same feeling as before only now there was no denying it. It was dread. Fear. And... Pride? This severely confused me, and I stood paralyzed by that feeling for a solid minute. In that minute I observed a change in the pillar. It was as if between the blinks of my eye it morphed from a cobblestone construction, to something that would have taken god knows how long for some master craftsmen to create. It was suddenly laced with carvings, most were random lines in the stone, and others seemed to be a script of some sort. But there were two very distinct carvings that the others seemed to revolve around, and they depicted a man and a woman. The man carried some sort of sword that was rounded without an edge, and another who was lifting what I guess was a large rock without actually touching the rock. Maybe she was throwing it? I don't know. Strong girl I guess.

Then it hit me, stronger than ever. This time the feeling came with words. "_look…"_I spun in place expecting someone to have crept up on me. "_look…"_I heard it again, and continued looking everywhere I could. "Hello?" I called, and mentally punched myself. "_That's right Grant. You might as well tell the serial killer Hey! Im over here! Come get me!"_I thought. By the time I had pulled a full 360 I heard the voice again, and only now did I realize I was hearing it in my mind. "_LOOK._" The voice commanded, and I finally understood. There was the outline of a left hand on the top face of the pillar. With the unrelenting compulsion of someone who feels as if they've already lost their mind, I placed my hand on the pillar. Quiet. Everything, the wind in the trees the birds chirping and the ambient noise of the forest stopped. The only sound was the soft tick… tick…tick... of my watch as it counted out the seconds…tick…tick…tick…. Until finally even my watch stopped ticking, its small hands coming to a stop. "Alright scary watch-stopping pillar please don't kill me." I said in a quiet shaky voice that seemed much louder than it was because of the quiet.

Beep.

"what the-"

CRASH

Suddenly the stones around the pillar began to collapse, and in my panic state I did not notice the order. I tried to run but my hand was caught my some unseen force, stuck to the stone surface of the pillar. I looked around myself frantically as the earth around me sunk into the ground. The rumbling and sounds of grinding stone must have echoed for miles, but not a single bird flew from its perch. Not one leaf was moving in the wind. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground beneath me to fail. Only to experience one final deafening boom and all was still.

After my heart rate slowed to a healthy level I looked around. "Well that's a cliché." I said slightly laughing. The stones had descended in such a way as to provide a spiral staircase near the center of the courtyard, and closer to the edges a spiraling ramp.

"_Go"_ I heard the voice again.

"Yessir" I respond with a wavering voice, and started down the stairs shaking my head. "What am I getting myself into?"


End file.
